In search of the truth
by Gothkitty
Summary: New enemies, and new adventures await the residents of 221 12 Baker Street. Annoying reletives, family surprises, and a new case. please R&R. Discontinued.
1. Default Chapter

Hey I'm back!!! School is going cool...I guess....damned japanese class..grrrrr!!! Anywho I hope you enjoy the sequel. This takes place two years after the first fic.

In search of the truth

Chapter 1: The relatives from hell.pt 1

At 221 1/2 Baker street a annoyed looking James wore a pink dress with santin ties and crisp white lace on the sleeves. The ex-pirate's hands twitched as he fought to scratch his arms.

"Mrs. Judson are we almost done?!"

"Now now Mr. Malin if you don't stand still you're going to stand on a pin." Chided the good land lady good naturedly.

"Ow!"

"See?"

James seethed quietly.

"I still don't see why you had to stuff me in this damned corset too! How can this be healthy huh?"

"It's not a matter of health, but of fashion....But I agree..These things are not healthy..Besides you are about the same height as my cousin's niece so it makes perfect sense that you act as a model." Replied Mrs. Judson as she added the last pin. "There you go all done."

James sighed in relief.

"FINALLY!"

DING DONG!

The ex-pirate captain ran for the door; forgetting he was still wearing a pink dress, opened the door and slammed it back shut when he noticed who was outside. He swore softly and dove behind a large plush chair. He immdiately let loose a muffled string of curses when he realise he had landed on the pins attatched to the dress's hem.

"If that girl asks for me say I'm not here." Replied James as he popped his head over the chair's headrest, before going back down into his hiding spot..

Mrs. Judson raised an eyebrow in confusion and proceded to open the door. Outside was a girl around 25 with thickly curly blond hair and deep blue eyes. She wore a simple yet elegant coat over a light blue dress.

"Yes may I help you?" Asked Mrs. Judson kindly.

"Yes..My name is Annie Spencer..I was wondering if a Mr. James Malin was staying here?"

"He is, but I'm afraid he's not here at the moment." Replied Mrs. Judson slightly nervous of having to lie.

Annie's face dropped a bit in disappointment.

"Oh..I see..Well when he comes back, can you give him-"

"Oi James, why the heck are you on the floor....in a dress..."

From behind the chair James jumped and looked up to see Cyric grinning at him.

"SHHH!! I'm hiding! What does it look like?!" Hissed the pirate as he placed a finger to his lips.

"James is that you?"

James froze and slowly turned around to see Annie standing behind him.

"Damn...I guess I have to face her now..." He muttered before standing up. Once standing Annie lunged at him and hugged him; hard.

"Oh James I've missed you so much. You have no idea how worried we were!!"

The ex-pirate firmly removed himself from her and glared icily.

"Worried about me huh? When did that happen? Last time I remembered you and everyone else were glad that I was leaving."

Annie took a step back; hurt etched on her pretty features.

"You're right..At that moment we couldn't careless what happened to you...But James things have changed!"

"I'm sure they have..." He shot back; his tone as cold as his expression.

"No they have! Honestly. After father died mother became a subject of rumor.They said that she had married father only for his money...and that..She had murdered him in order to get it. It's not true of course..I know mother loved father deeply and-"

"So what did you come here for?" Interruptted James.

Annie handed James wax sealed letter.

"It's an invitation to mother's birthday celebration that's coming up in a week...She would really like it if you could go...So she could applogize for everything..."

James brushed her hand away and took a step back.

"There's nothing to applogize for...From where I'm standing I can see that she just wants to make an impression...If she really wanted to applogize she could have done it nineteen years ago...Maybe then my mother would still be alive."

With that he turned his back on her and walked towards the kitchen.

"James wait! Please!!" Begged Annie. Her voice cracking slightly.

"What...What is so important besides an invitation that you had to come here...." Asked James in a hushed whisper.

"When mother was being the center of rumor she nearly killed herself because of it...She figured death would be easier then dealing with everthing else...Sh-She told me that at the moment she rasied the gun to her head, she realise what your mother went through....How she suffered and proudly dealed with the riddicule and cruel things we said to her...She wanted so badly to change the past...To stop herself from being so cruel and heartless to someone she didn't even know...That's why she sent me with this invitation. Because she knew that if she went herself she wouldn't even be able to face you..."

Annie took a step forward. "Please James. At least do this much for her...Just see her once and I promise we won't bother you again...Please?"

James slighed deeply and clenched his hands.

"For thirteen years my mom and I suffered physical and metal abuse from your family. Not because of race, but because of rank...For thirteen long years..My mother suffered and cried every night after my father died. She cried not only for losing the only person she knew who could fully protect her, but for both our fates..." He clenched his hands harder as his voice escelated in volume.

"NOW YOU EXPECT ME TO FACE THE PAST THAT I'VE SWORN TO FORGET?!!! YOU EXPECT ME TO TALK TO THE ONE PERSON WHO CAUSED MY MOTHER'S SUICIDE?!!"

Annie now losing patience with James also voiced her opinon.

"I came here in hopes that you would have at least been mature enough to handle such a request. But as I can see you haven't changed. You're still as angry as you were back then...I can also see very well that becoming a pirate has helped! " She retorted the last comment sarcasticly.

"Yeah, becoming a pirate was t he best moment of my life. At least I had someone back then; besides my mother and father who actually cared for me!!"

"There was someone else who cared.. You know..." She said in a harsh whisper.

"Like who?" He shot back in a stubborn tone.

"I did!! So did Uncle Hubert and Aunty Mary!!! They loved you and offered to take care of you!"

"Then why didn't they?!!" Shouted James.

"Because father forbid them to do so!!! And if they wanted to they couldn't since they're dead!!!!!" Annie shouted just as loud as James.

James calmed down and gave her a look of surprise. "What? Since when?"

Annie took a shuttering breath and fought back tears.

"They were killed in a bank robbery the day after you ran away from home.... They were taken to the hospital..but they didn't make it..And Scottland Yard never found the killers..."

James akwardly placed a hand on Annie's shoulder.

"Annie...I'm so sorry for your loss...They were nice people.."

Annie nodded her head.

"Yeah they were...Are you still going?"

James sighed deeply and looked at the letter.

"Fine..Fine..But for only five minutes. Okay?"

Annie hugged him again and smiled.

"Thank you...She'll be so happy to see you again."

"I'm sure she will" Muttered James as watched Annie's reteating figure walk out the door.

"Oi! What heck is going on in here? I could hear your shouting from outside the house." Said Saori; walking into the living room.

James turned to her and smiled softly.

"Family problems. Nothing to worry about."

Saori nodded her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Um...Why are you in a dress?"

"Long story." Was the only respose from the ex-pirate before Mrs. Judson chided him sternly.

"Oh dear..The pins have come out...I guess we're going to have to do this all over again."

James turned a light shade of blue.

"AGAIN?!"

"Yes again." Replied Mrs. Judson. James scowled at her.

"Why don't you ask Basil, once he gets back?" His answer was met with a look.

"Because Mr. Basil will refuse. Now if you'd please get back on the stool and stay still."

James sighed and childishly stomped up the stool and stood there with unamused look on his face. He then gave Cyric and SaorI the evil eye when he noticced both were covering their mouths with their hands to stifle their laughter.

"Oh shut up you two!!"

Adventures of Gothkitty

Gothkitty: YOSHA!!!!! New fic!! YAY!!!!! uh got a headache...dumb online japanese test...

Ratigan: 'grins smuggly'

Gothkitty: Oh shut up...wait a sec..holy cripes you can do the Roy Mustang smirk....dang...

Dawson: Roy who?

Basil: Roy Mustang a character from the anime Fullmetal Alchemist. A show she's recently into...

Gothkitty: Heck ya!!!!!

Ratigan: How much longer do I have to keep up with your college girl insantiy?

Gothkitty: When I can have my own webpage...'grins'

Well yeah...End of chappie 1. Sorry if it seems so serious at the beginning. It'll get better. I'm happy. 1) I've finished 99 of both Misao and Edward Elric's costumes. 2) Have a scanner now.and 3) That Fullmetal Alchemist is coming to english manga. YAY!! Ehehe..it's the sleep deprivation talking...it's what...9:30 hawaii time I ususally go to sleep around one in the morning three if I push it...


	2. the reletives from hell pt 2

Hello again...Forgive me if this chapter is a tad off..I'm recently going through a slight cold and feel exaughsted...So my mind isn't all that there...

In Search of the Truth

Chapter 2: The reletives from hell pt 2

'ding dong'

"Now who could that be." Muttered Basil as he opened the door.

As soon as the knob turned the door slammed open to reveal and walk in a pompus looking Japanese woman wearing a fancy dark blue kimono with a light lavender obi. Her black and silver hair was done up fancily and held together with a laquered comb. And in her right hand she fluttered a black and gold fan. As she entered Basil and Dawson literally jumped out of the way.

Behind her followed a girl around twenty two wearing a simple kimono of light green and a pink obi. She uttered a small appology to Basil before once again following the woman. Basil was about to speak when the rude lady stopped abruptly and closed the fan with a snap.

"Where is Saori?"

Basil blinked in surprise.

" Now see here my good woman. You can't just simply burst into someone's home unanounceed-"

The woman stared an icy glare at the doctor.

"This is 221 1/2 Baker Street isn't it?" She snapped as if irritated.

Basil gathered his wits and bowed slightly.

"This indeed is 221 1/2 Baker Street. I am Basil and this is my associate-"

"Yes yes...I know who you are. Now tell me where Saori is this instant." Interrupted the lady.

Dawson ruffled slightly. Who did this woman think she was, to first barge in to a home then to be rude to it's host. He was about to give her a piece of his mind when Cyric walked in carrying Hikaru on his back.

The gypsy took one look at the woman, paled. and dropped the poor pyro child in surprise. Hikaru gave a small squeak of pain when she fell on the floor bottom first.

"Cy-niichan that was cruel dropping me on the floor like that!" She whined slightly before she too caught sight of the new guest. "Ne. Who's that?"

"Hikaru..Stand up slowly.and back up towards the kitchen. Maybe if we're fast enough she won't notice." Cyric whispered fromt he corner of his mouth to a confused Hikaru.

Obediently she did as she was told.

"Hold it right there you two...I can see you, you know..." The guest snapped.

Cyric cringed.

"H-Hello Haruko-sama...It's been a while..."

"Cyric was it? i've see you've become a better person then I thought you'd turn out to be.." Haruko stated carelessly.

Cyric nodded slightly.

The younger girl with Haruko gaped at him in surprise.

"Eeeeh? Cyric-kun is that you!" She was about to hug him when Haruko whapped her on the shoulder with her fan.

"Rae we are not here on a pleasure triip, so please maintain your emotions."

Rae slowly walked back to Haruko's side.

"Hai..."

"Now. If you'll show me where Saori is I'll be on my way." Said Haruko icily.

"Err..I'll go get her.." Muttered Cyric and disappeared into the kitchen with Hikaru following him.

Inside the kitchen Saori and Aidan jumped in surprise from the cookies they were rolling when Cyric burst into the kitchen looking as if the deviil were after him, with poor, still confused Hikaru following.

"We have a huge problem."

"Did Alice and Danny break Basil's chemistry set _again_?" Asked Aidan slightly unamused.

"No...It's much bigger then that...One of your relatives are here."

"Oh..Which one?" Asked Saori who continued to roll a the off white batter into a ball.

"Haruko-sama...Your grandpa's sister.." Replied Cyric, cringing.

A pause followed before the infrormation sunk in.

"NANI!" Screamed both Aidan and Saori. The two siblings's features turned pale.

"How did she know we were here!" Hissed Aidan, panic now etched on his face.

"It must have been Uncle Hiroshi...Remember..He's a bit senile..."

"So what do we do?"

"We have two options." Stated Aidan, still panicing. " We can sneak out the back or face the evil relative..."

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here!" Yelled Hikaru; not enjoying being left out.

"Hikaru-chan..That woman in there is our uh- Grand-aunty...Haruko..Grandpa's sister..." Said Saori softly.

Hikaru nodded slowly.

"Oh...Then why is everyone scared of her?"

"Explainations later...I think we better get this over with now before she decideds to search the flat on her own." Replied Cyric; peeking into the living room.

The two siblings exchanged cringing glances and trudged grugingly out of the kitchen.

Haruko's perfectly plucked eyebrows went up slightly when the small group entered the room.

"Well well. It certainly has been a while since I last saw you two. I hardly recognised either of you. Who is that child? Is she yours Saori?"

Saori blushed slightly.

"I see you've been well Haruko-sama...No she's not mine. This is Hikaru. Aunty Akane's daughter."

Haruk; again raised an amused eyebrow.

"I see. Now tell me why are you living in. " She gave the small, yet messy living room a slight look of disgust. " Such accomadations. What purpose have you here?"

"If I may intervene for a bit." Replied Basil, trying his best to seem polite. Some how talking to this woman was very difficult. "Ms. Hirigawa came to my flat two years ago as a live in maid, but I'm guessing from the post you'll understand what I'm trying to explain."

"Indeed I do. That she is a servant."

Basil ruffled slightly.

"She is no such thing. She is allowed to go and come as she pleases. infact she's is currently sharing a flat a few blocks down with-" He noticced the shaking of heads the small group was giving him behind Haruko's back.

"Her brother." Finshed the detective, as if nothing had happened. Haruko gave him a piercing stare.

"Very well...As I can see you are doing well. Aidan are you still training as a doctor?"

"No I'm not. i work as a part timer in the bakery downtown."

"What a shame. Your parents spent all that money for your schooling...Well your father did most of the work and-"

"Grand Aunty!" Whispered Rae indignantly.

Haruko raised a surprised eyebrow.

"I'm just stating the facts Rae. Oh very well. Hikaru, Saori, Aidan if you'd pack your things we're leaving."

The three stared at Haruko blankly.

"Pack our things?" Asked Aidan slowly.

"You heard me. Has living here made you slow? I'm taking you back to Japan. Aidan since you are the eldest of your cousins you are to take over the family business. Saori your of age so you are to go into training to become a respectable bride. And as for Hikaru, she'll be taught of the culture and hopefully when she too comes of age she'll also be made a respectable bride."

"Back to Japan?" Saori repeated before snapping out of her shock along with everyone else.

"Grand Aunty, we're not going back to Japan. The three of us are just fine right where we are."

Haruko made a small disapproving noise.

"Oh nonesense. I believe going back to your home country will be a good adventure for the three of you. Not to mention you'll get to know the family better."

"But Haruko sama neither Hikaru, Saori or I wouldn't fit in Japan. Hikaru has school, I have a well paid job, and so does Saori. Besides we like it here just fine, and we're not planning to move back anytime soon." Replied Aidan firmly.

Haruko squared her jaw and narrowed her eyes into a icy glare. She didn't like being defied.

"Oh really? And what are you to do when you loose that job? Rely on your skills as a doctor? And what kind of job does Saori have?"

"She's a waitress at the restraunt down the street!" Replied Aidan hotly not liking where Haruko's questions were leading.

"A waitress? Surely both of you could do better then that! Honestly your parents brought the two of you up to make better decisions! And you!" She suddenly shot Cyric a loathing glare.

"What are you doing for a living? It better be something worth while. After all my poor brother and grandson plus his wife practically raised you after your mother died. You owe them a lot boy. They'd probably be rolling in their graves if they knew that the three of you were working for the most wanted criminal in all of England. So out with it. What job do you have. If you do have one at all."

Cyric clenched his hands and answered in a unaturally calm voice.

"I work part time as an asisstant to a ghost hunter and at a bookshop."

Haruko laughed.

"A ghost hunter! is that all you're doing with what my brother and grandson taught you? How could you just waste your life? They raised you, fed you, gave you a home to live in. If it had been me I would've just dumped you at the orpahange!"

"Well I had no choice did I? Because of the Yakuza the three of us had to live in hiding for nearly three years." Cyric shot back angrily.

"Yeah. And Cyniichan isn't wasting his life away. He and Sa-neechan are dating!" Replied Hikaru, trying to defend Cyric.

Haruko went slack mouth for a moment and stared at Saori and Cyric. She then pursed her lips into a thin line.

"I see. I thought you had a more of a mind then to go out with a man you don't even know where he's really from. For all you know he could have been lying about his family history."

"For your information-" Started Cyric, and stopped short when he felt Saori grab his hand.

"I know Cyric well enough to know that he is a decent and true gentleman, compared to some of those other men you're planning for me to marry. Arranged marriage might still be legal, but since when have we ever been part of your family?" Replied Saori defensively. "And if that bothers you why don't you just leave?"

Haruko stepped back as if she were slapped in the face. She pursed her lips and snapped her fan closed. She took one long seething look at the group and swiftly turned around.

"Rae we're leaving." And without an answer she marched out the door.

"I'm so sorry about this minna. Grand aunty sometimes doesn't realise how hurtful she can be. Basil-san, Dawson-sensei I'm really sorry about the intrution."

Basil waved a tired hand.

"Not at all. Your grand aunt seems to be a err..very fiesty woman."

"She is..A bit too feisty if you ask me. So...Sa-chan how have the three of you been doing?"

"Oh fine just fine." Said Saori sweetly. "What about you? Where's aunty Megumi?"

Rae looked at the ground sadly.

"Okaasan has been ill for the past two months and wasn't able to come with us on the trip. She wrote you a letter though. Here."

Saori took the letter and smiled.

"I hope she gets better soon. It'll be wonderful to see her again."

"Yes it would." Said Rae. Her friendly features changed slightly when a sly smile crossed her lips

"So, what is this I hear about you and Cyric dating?"

"Err..."

"Oh comeon you can tell your older cousin..."

"They've been dating for about two years now." Replied Aidan, smiling at the glare he was recieving from his sister. Ah the joys of being an older brother.

"Really? I always thought the two of you would get together. About time too."

"Rae I'm waiting!" Came Haruko's voice from outside. Rae sighed tiredly and gave the four a hug.

"Well I better go. Take care now."

"You too." Replied Saori who hugged her older cousin back.

Rae bowed to Dawson and Basil and walked out the door.

"Well that went well." Said Basil calmly.

"That's my grand aunty...Always one to hold a grudge." Sighed Saori tiredly.

"She certainly seems to hate you Cyric." Said Dawson slightly worried.

"Haruko-sama has a thing against foreign marriages..." Answered the gypsy with a shrug. " Plus she kind of hated the thought that my mom asked Saori's parents to take care of me when she died."

"Oh." Was all the doctor said.

00000

Well...That's the end of chappie 2. It seems it's being serious at the beginning...Ah well.

Adventures of Gothkitty

Gothkitty: Damned cold 'cough cough'

Ratigan: 'playing ps2' No...incompitant chimera! Die!"

Gothkitty: 'sweatdrops' Well this is certainly interesting.

Basil: He's been playing for three hours striaght.

Gothkitty: As long as he doesn't break the controllers he can play as long as he wants..

Dawson: He's going to get carpaltundril if he continues like that.

Ratigan: What? I died again?

Gothkitty: 'sigh'


	3. Doubts

EGADS! Minna I am so sorry. Here's what's been happening..I've lost inspiration...Seriously! I've just stopped being inspired..plus I've been occupied with LJ and stuff...and Kawaii-kon and many many other things 'cough' anime torrent eps 'cough' Maybe I should sit and watch the movie again..To get reinspired?

In search of the Truth

Chater 3: Doubts

A week later...

James sighed in annoyance and allowed Mrs. Judson to straighten his tie.

"Honestly, you're making a fair mess of yourself by not keeping this suit properly cared for..You're lucky that it was repairable."

"Lucky my ass..." He muttered angrily.

It was the date of the party and he had tried to go into hiding, but Saori, Cyric, Mrs Judson and Hikaru happened to appear at his apartment to give him a pound cake Mrs. Judson baked.

They found out what he was going to do, and he recieved a long lecture from Mrs. Judson, and was reassured by Cyric and Saori that they'll tag along for support. After much persuation he gave in and agreed.

"Remind me again why I agreed to let you talk me into this matey?" He asked Cyric, who was buttoning his shirt sleeve.

"Because if you don't go now and see for yourself you'll regret it till you die...And don't worry...Saori and I will be with you."

"I'm not worried about that I'm worried about the old bat making me seem like an idiot."

"Just mind your manners, and if she says anything that disagrees with you..Be polite..After that girl came here asking for your generosity in attending her mother's party who's willing to forgive and forget , the least you could do is act like a gentleman." Said Mrs. Judson, folding her arms, giving him a look.

James sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine...But for only a minute? Savvy?"

Cyric was going to respond but went slack jawed when Saori walked into the living room in a simple, yet elegantly beautiful blue dress. Her hair was out of it's normal braid and part was pulled back and held with a decorated clip. She blushed shyly; noticing Cyric staring.

"It's not too over dressed is it?" She asked quietly. Cyric shook his head numbly and James chuckled.

"Not at all..You look beautiful...Right Cyric?" James nudged his friend and Cyric snapped out of his daze.

"Yes..Very beautiful." He said a bit too loudly causing James to burst out laughing and Saori to blush a bit darker. Cyric also blushed, in embarassment and fought the urge to smack James to shut up.

Still embarassed he hasitly put on his coat, straightened his tie and softly took Saori's hand.

"James ready to go?" He inwardly grinned knowing it would instantly shut up his friend's snickering. It did..And James gave him a look.

"Aye I am...I forgot something upstairs..I'll just go and-"

Mrs. Judson latched onto his arm.

"Oh no you don't. You're going there to make amends...Or else I'll allow Cyric to carry you over his shoulder..."

James glared at Mrs. Judson, and she glared back. After a few seconds he let out a sigh, finally giving in. He put on a dejected look. Like a cow being sent off to the slaughter house.

"Fine...Lets go...Cyric..Mate if I die...I want the two of you to get married after my funeral..." He smirked at the expression on Saori and Cyric's face, before whistling a tune and walking out of the flat.

-----------------

Ratigan woke up with a groan and quickly sat up. He growled, regretting in doing so, yet growled again at remembering what had happened two years ago. Basil had gotten away again and had won...Again, as well as Hirigawa, her cousin, Malin and Durril. Anger coursed through him and he pounded the mattress of his bed in frustration.

"Oi...Take it easy boss...You're still not well." Replied Bernard quietly. Ratigan turned his head to face his henchman, and raised a hand to rub his chin. It was fuzzy from not shaving.

"Damn that Basil...I about had him too..." Ratigan groaned and placed a hand over his eyes as the room started to spin. Bernard gently laid his boss back down.

"The doctor said you're suffereing from stress and fatigue..You need your rest."

"How can I rest when that idiot Basil has won...I can just see his smug face..." Said Ratigan with venom in his tone.

"Well you tried sir...Oh..did you hear? Thomas heard that the Queen is planning to invite Durril to the palace for something...It's supposed to be very important."

"Who cares about that..Now leave me alone to wallow in my-" Ratigan stopped in midsentance and sat up, his bloodshot eyes wide. His mind's gears started to turn as a devious upon devious plan began to form in his head. All of a sudden he started to chuckle, which quickly turned into laughs of triumph. Bernard stepped away, fearing that Ratigan had finally and officially cracked.

"Bernard..Tell Thomas that I want a detail on what her majesty wants with Durril...If it's what I think it is..Then my plan on getting rid of Basil and my revenge on everyone will be sucessful..."

Bernard didn't need to be told twice and took off, only too happy to be away from the giggling Ratigan.

000000000

WOOHOOOOO! FINALLY! Back on track.

Adventures of Gothkitty

Ratigan: Oh goody..more bashing...'sarcastically'

Gothkitty: 'looks up from giggling insanely' oh yeah...'pats' well you know we love ya 'evil grin'

Basil: About time you started to continue this...It took you about how many months now to continue your Fullmetal Alchemist one?

Gothkitty: I've been writing you know..just not fanfiction

Ratigan: 'mutters' you could've made a notice of Hititus

Gothkitty: 'shrugs' 


	4. Forgiveness

Music Selection: Mr.Children, Aya Matsuura, Tommy Febuary6/ Tommy Heavanly6, CATS soudtrack.

In Search of the Truth

Chapter 4: Forgiveness

James looked like he was going to faint, right then and there on the marble tiles of the entrance way. The gypsy and ex-spy looked at eachother then kept a close eye on their friend as they continued to walk further into large house.

A servant approached them, a pompus look of importance on his smooth features. Cyric handed him the invitation and gave the man a akward smile. The servant didn't return the gesture and walked away with the invitation.

"Ah James you made it..Good" Replied Annie warmly. She smiled at Saori and Cyric. "You must be friends of his. Welcome...Please make yourself at home." Annie took James by the hands and led him towards the door that led to the lounge, numbly he didn't even notice. Again Saori and Cyric exchanged looks this time of worry.

The room was beautifully furnished. The wallpaper was a elegant peach color and the carpeting a soft tinge of mauve. The furniture was antique, from the tables to the chairs, to the old yet well taken care of piano. James wanted to run, there were so many bad memories he remembered of the house.

In a antique oak chair, with coushining made of fine pink pink silk stuffed with goose down, sat an elderly lady. Her dark brown eyes seemed tired and wise and her seemingly long salt and paper hair was done up in a bun held by a simple pin. She gave a small gasp when she saw James.

"Come closer James...My boy..." She said hoarsely, standing on shaking legs. James grudgingly did so until he was infront of her. She gently touched his face and he flinched a bit. Victoria frowned a little.

"I know you didn't want to be here today...But I only ask one thing. To accept my appology for all I've ever done to you and your mother. I will accpet the matter if you continue to hate me, but just accpet it..."

"You don't know exactly what kind of hell we went through...For god's sake you didn't even give my mother the money for medcine when I was ill with the flu!" Said James coldly.

Victoria nodded painfully.

"I'm sorry...So so sorry...I was a fool in my younger days to have been such a horrid person. I guess I was jealous when your father married your mother...Your father was my little cousin James. I thought of him as my brother believed that no woman was good for him. I regret now ever thinking such a foolish thing."

James sighed and remained silent until she continued. His green eyes adverted, staring at the small tear in the chair.

"I just wish for you to accept my appologise...If you want you may leave now...I'm just happy to see you again...You've grown into a fine young man...You look so much like your father. You have his eyes, yet your mother's charm...But by all means..stay for the party..." She stopped and smiled painfully, looking up at James warmly.

James finally looked at her, his eyes boring into hers as if search what she just said were true. He looked down again.

"I accpet your appologise...And am grateful for them..."

Victoria let out a small whimper and tears coursed down her cheeks and she smiled and nodded in thanks. She laughed softly and wiped away the tears with a hankerchief that smelled of roses.

"Thank you James..." She grasped James's hands and on tottery legs led him out of the room, looking as if she were a few years younger. "Come I need to give you something..."

Annie, Cyric and Saori followed close by in relieved scilence. Victoria lead them to a small room and she smiled softly, at the large decorated box that laid on a table near the vanity. James raised an eyebrow and Victoria nodded. "This was your mother's...We found a will under her bed. It's all of her precious belongings..She's giving them to you as well as a few things that belonged to your father she wished you to have."

James heistantly opened the box and fought the tears that started to well up in his eyes as memories of his mother and the father he barely knew came back to him. Hasitly he rubbed them away and took out the few things in there. A bottle of shells he and his mother had collected one day, his father's pocket watch, his mother's hand woven bracelet she had worn so often , her necklace; a gold pendant in shaped of the Egyptian sun god Ra attatched to a sturdy leather cord. a beautiful white silk dress embroided with silver lining and, a photo of her mother's parents and a few other things belong to his father and mother. The last thing he took out seemed to trigger the tears that had made it's way down his cheeks. A picture of him as an infant, his mother and father. With a shuddering breath he placed a hand over his eyes and wept silently.

Cyric went over to his friend and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Immediately he found himself in a strong hug, Jame weeping into his shoulder. Cyric patted him on the back. Saori smiled softly and also hugged James, and also ending up in the hug. Annie smiled through teary eyes and joined in the hug, and found herself being hugged by James, Saori and Cyric on the side each smiling warmly.

James continued to weep and in the next ten minutes calmed down. He let go of Annie and muttered a few words of thanks. In the next movement he stood up with a small smile and placed the precious items back into the box.

"Saori..You can have the dress..."

She gave him a look of surprise and shook her head feverently, as if she were being given the key to the city.

"I couldn't..James it's your-"

"I want you to have it..." He said, interrupting her, then smirked. "Think of it as a really early wedding gift..."

Saori and Cyric blushed. James chuckled and gently placed his mother's necklace around his neck. It fitted well enough. With a sigh he picked up the box and headed out the room, smiling gratefully at Annie and Victoria.

"I think I better say hi to the relatives...Give them a good shock." He said with a smirk and a wink. This time Cyric chuckled. James seemed to be back to his normal self.

"Remember Mrs. Judson said to behave..."

James raised an eyebrow. "Of course I'll be have...I'm not raving mad to start something."

"Remember the bar incident where Heather banned you for a week?"

"Oh yeah..." He muttered with a wince. "Didn't think the bloke would've mind me borrowing his drink..." James quickly shrugged it off and made his way to the garden, with everyone else following behind.

"Bar incident?" Whispered Annie, casting Cyric an amused look. Victoria smiled also voicing her amusement.

"Err...Maybe he should explain later..." Replied Cyric with a sweatdrop.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment..I need to attend to something..." Said Victoria gently and she walked off towards the stairs leading up.

Now at the garden's entrance the small group made it's way down the brick stairs. The guests slowly turned their attention to James, all their expressions a look of shock. James raised an eyebrow and Cyric leaned over to his friend.

"Not a very popular are you?"

"Oh stow it..." Muttered James sourly.

Annie politely cleared her throat and everyone went back to what they were doing. She gave the group an appologetic look and lead the way onto the soft green grass. As they made their way down, a people turned to stare and whisper. A few refering to James, a few referring to Cyric and Saori.

When they arrived at the refreshment table Annie poured them each a glass of lemon water. James looked at the glass.

"Do you have anything...Stronger?"

"I don't think it's wise to have alcohol at the moment..There are bound to be a few here wishing to pick a fight..Just ignore them though...Oh..I'll try to find Mrs. Lands I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see you..." Said Annie happily. James raised an eyebrow.

"My old tutor? If she hints about the essay on the history of the Tower of London..Tell her I've lived a bit of it..." He shot Cyric a look and in returned Cyric grinned widely.

Annie gave him a look, confused by the answer and not evening wanting to ask left to find the woman. Cyric chuckled, much to James's annoyance.

"Well well...Malin...Long time no see...I thought you' have enough brains to stay away..." Sneered a young man a bit older then James.

"Hello Travis...I see you're still the pompus snob with the large ears..." Replied James in a polite voice. Inwardly he smirked when Travis twitched in annoyance. Cyric and Saori fixed on smiles so they wouldn't burst out laughing.

"Who are they? Your friends?" Travis asked. Eyeing a Cyric's messy hair with a sneer, and looked Saori over with amusement. James smiled politely.

"They are...And why would you care? You never did..."

Travis chuckled and put on a look of smugness.

"Why would I care about such trash like you?" He said in a sneering whisper. "You were always such a weakling Malin..Always running to your mommy when you got hurt...Guess she's not here anymore to help you is she?"

James's kept the polite smile and gently handed Cyric the box he was carrying, knowing if Travis continued he'd crush it in his angry grip.

"I guess you really are still a weakling...Running around with him." He motioned to Cyric. Travis only smirked when Cyric growled a little, biting back a reply. He then turned to Saori and smiled suavely.

"Perhaps the lady would like a dance? I'll take you away from them and show you what a real man can do.."

Saori blinked when Travis took her hand and kissed it lightly. Cyric narrowed his eyebrows a bit. His instincts of always being protective of Saori kicking in with a hint of jealousy. In a way he now knew what Aidan felt, by trying to keep sleezy guys like him away from her.

"She's taken you know...Isn't that right Cyric?" Said James with a smirk, anxious to see the look Travis's face.

"Are you?" He asked her with feigned surprise, practically ignoring the fact that James said it. He gave her a dashing smile. "And who is this my dear?" He had now gently grasped her chin with his fingers, enjoying the nervous look on Saori's face. She wanted badly to kick him, but held back because of where they were.

Saori turned her head, and smiled at Cyric softly. Cyric in returned smiled back with the same expression. Travis immediately let go of Saori's chin and stared at her then at Cyric, then at James; who both wore an expression of amusement.

"You're courting this...This untidy, scrawny, inbreed-"

"Kind, understanding, trusting, funny and respectible man...One who I've shared many secrets and adventures with...Something you'll never be.." Interrupted Saori bravely.

Cyric and James snickered and stopped when Travis shot them a dark look.

"I misjudged you...Perhaps you are fitted for him..." He smirked and stared down at her and Saori stared back, meeting his gaze coldly. Travis laughed.

"Go home children...You'll never fit here..."

"Indeed they will fit here Travis..." Replied Victoria sternly. Travis froze and turned around, noticing that the entire group of guests had been staring at them for quite sometime.

"Aunty..I-"

"Go play with your friends...or better yet go home...I did not invite James here to be met with hate..I invited him in hopes that he will be accepted into this family...and of course to celebrate my birthday..But I see that you're still hateful to someone you don't know...And so was I...Yet I now see the kind of man he's turned out to be..A respectible one...Now..grow up and put away your differences or leave..."

Travis shot the group a look and roughly bumped into James and Cyric, walking to the garden's entrance and leaving the house. Victoria sighed and smiled a little.

"I'm sorry about that...Travis has always been like that...I guess it didn't help with my attitude either..." She casted a glance among the other guests. "I am greatfulthat all of you decided to attend..And I ask now for your forgiveness...but if you will and without having to decide because of me..Accept James into this family..As he deserved to the day he was born...I know there is many of you who have been brought up to hate James..but do not become like me..Or Travis..A lowly person who only strives to make others feel terrible about themselves...Instead accpet him...That's all I have to say...Thank you and continue enjoying the party."

Victoria silently went to a comfy chair by a budding rose bush and sat down contently. James followed her and smiled.

"Thank you..." He said.

Victoria nodded.

"It's the least I could do...Are your friends okay?" She asked. Casting a glance at Saori and Cyric who were talking to eachother quietly. Victoria smiled knowingly.

"They are perfect for eachother..."

"Aye they are...They've been through a lot together...But besides that...I think we better be going.."

"What? So soon? Please..Stay a while longer..." Victoria said softly. James shook her head.

"I don't want anymore confrontation like we had with Travis...This is your birthday party and I don't want any fights to ruin it..."

"Very well..But at least one day come back for tea...So I can at least get to know you...After all you're part of the family now..."

"I'd like that alot...Thank you.." Said James, smiling genuinely at her. He nodded quietly and walked towards Cyric and Saori.

"Looks like it's time to go." He took note of their concerned expressions. "..No worries..She and I are on good terms now..."

Both sighed and followed him out of the garden. They said goodbye to Annie and wished Victoria (who followed them to see them off) a happy birthday and thank you for allowing them to attend.

Now back outside and a good few feet away from the house; James let out a sigh. He seemed to be relieved in a way and fingered the pendant that lay on his chest with a smile. Saori and Cyric smiled at eachother and held hands as the three of them headed back to 221 and a half Baker Street.

"Malin!" Yelled Travis, appearing behind them. He was followed by three others. Obviously the "friends" Victoria had mentioned.

"What is it?" Sighed James turning around. He glared at Travis, handing the box once again to Cyric.

"I'm not through with you yet...A duel..right here you and me...your friends against my friends..."

James raised an eyebrow. Travis seemed a bit off. Obviously had gotten drunk after leaving the party.

"I don't enjoy fighting with drunks..Beside I have no business with you..So..Laters..." He turned his back on Travis and continued down the road.

"James look out!" Yelled Cyric and the booming of a pistol. James quickly side stepped and winced when a bullet grazed his ear and he slowly turned around to see Travis holding a pistol tensely, aiming it at Cyric and Saori. The gypsy narrowed his eyes and place Saori behind him.

"Travis...Matey...Your'e drunk and not in your best of thoughts..Put the weapon down and just leave..." Said James soothingly.

"I'm not letting you leave..Not until I settle the score from embarassing me...you scum..."

James's eye twitched.

"Fine...But...Let's have a fair fight..No weapons only our bare hands...And if those friends of your interfeere or go after my friends the fight ends and you'll let us be on our way without a word...Savvy?"

"Deal..." Replied Travis with a smirk, tossing the gun to the side.

James eyed the other three mice then at Saori and Cyric as Travis put up a fighting position. James did the same and waited for Travis to make the first move. The older mouse charaged at him with a yell and James quickly side stepped and kicked him in the stomach. Travis gasped and went down clutching his stomach.

"I'm done now...I am not going to dirty my hands beating you...I'm just warning you now...Never ever pull such a stunt on my friends again or you'll find yourself in the hospital with more then a bruised stomach..."

Silently he walked away not looking back to see if Saori or Cyric was following..

Adventures of Gothkitty

Gothkitty: Yay another chappie... 'laughs insanely'

Ratigan: ...weirdo..

Gothkitty: 'sticks her tounge out' 


	5. Chapter 5

In Search of The Truth

Chapter 5: The Letter

I am not copying the movie/ book Princess Diares..I swear If it does seem like that I will redo this chapter...

Basil looked up from his violin, the soft stroke of musical note still humming through the wooden instrument. Dawson was away on a medical call and Mrs. Judson had gone to the market, taking Hikaru with her.

The door to the flat opened and in walked James, looking a bit calm, yet radiating a tense vibe only the detective could so quickly pick up. Something had happened at that party, and guessing by the looks of Saori and Cyric, (who had followed close after and shut the door) it was both good and bad.

Basil stood up from his chair and placed the violin where he had been sitting. He put on smile hoping it would clear the odd mood of the ex-pirate.

James, who had been with Basil too many times to know what he was about to say raised a hand.

"I'm fine...The party went great and I am in good terms with her...Victoria...Her nephew...That idiot Travis is another concern." He said with a small snarl. Cyric sighed. His friend was obviously still upset at the recent encounter.

"James...Leave him how he is..The bugger will get what's coming to him eventually..."

Basil cleared his throat.

"If I may say...Is this a Travis...Fisher?"

James stared at Basil.

"Yes? How did you know?"

"I believe he went to college the same time I was there...One of the brightest minds I've seen."

James smirked

"One of the brightest minds...Yet one with the most foolish common sense..."

"That too..." Replied Basil with a akward smile.

(A/N: And somewhere in London Travis sneezed violently)

The ex-pirate unknoted his tie and headed for the kitchen. He ran a tired hand through his dark hair.

"Well..Now...I'm going to change and go off for a drink...Tell Mrs. Judson I won't be staying for dinner..."

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Saori walked over and pulled open the wooden door. Outside was a important looking mouse dressed in elegant clothing and white powder wig, with a light blue bow at t he end.

"May I help you?" She asked quietly. The middle aged looking mouse bowed and glanced at a fine papered envelope in his hands.

"I have a letter to a Cyric Artani Durril from her Majesty Queen Moustoria."

"H-hai...Just a moment please..." She quickly ducked behind the door and gave Cyric a shocked look. "Cyric...this man wants to talk to you. He says he has a letter for you from the Queen."

"HUH!" Replied Cyric with a look of shock. Dazed he immediately went to the door and gently opened it so he was standing infront of the mouse from the palace. The important looking mouse raised a well kept eyebrow, glancing at Cyric up and down.

"Are you a..Cyric Artani Durril?"

Cyric nodded numbly.

"Yes...I am..." The mouse gave a tired sigh and thrusted the infront of Cyric.

"I have a letter for you from the Queen...Whatever contents she has written are for you to see as I will not utter them in the open. Please respond to her request as soon as possible...Good day..."

With a bow the mouse walked away and hopped into the carriage, a look of annoyance.

The gypsy closed the door and numbly stared at the letter. It was definately from the Queen herself. The red wax was sealed with the royal emblem. Hesitantly he opened the letter, without before giving Saori and Basil a nervous look.

Thousands of questions ran through his head. Was he being arrested for something? Was he being recurited into the army? With shaking hands Cyric unfolded the last folded cover and read the contents to himself. His heart beating rapidly as he did.

Saori noticed he had gone pale and placed a hand on his shoulder, her other hand reaching up to caress his cheek. Basil took a step forward also worried.

"Cyric? Are you okay?"

Cyric jumped at the gentle touch and smiled shakily.

"I-I'm fine..."

"What happened? Cyric..Mate you're deathly pale!" Said James, now walking into the living room. He noticed the letter and raised a curious eyebrow.

"R-read it..." Replied Cyric, thrusting the letter into James's paws. Now completely shaken Cyric walked to the couch and flopped down, with Saori rushing over and sitting at his side. James raised an eyebrow again and exchanged a look at Basil then returned to the important letter in his hands and read it out loud.

"Dear Cyric Durril,

I am writing to you with news that will undoubtably be shocking and at the same time curious to you. But let me start at the beginning.

Your father, my son Herald was the heir to the throne after me. And of course after him his son Johnathan. But...He had lost his wife to a rare illness and became drepressed. Too lost in his own grief and drepression he went on a journey in disguise and went to Paris. There he met your mother. They fell in love and he took her back to England to make her his bride. Unfortuantely, because the memebers of the court and council they saw your parents marriage as a joke they over ruled the right. Marriage is by royal blood only. In a way it is a bunch of nonesense.

Your mother was forced by the royal council to leave and never speak of her relationship with your father ever. At the time she left she was pregnant with you. Herald, despite the warnings from the council visited your mother every week, until he died from his depression. He loved your mother very much and constantly worried for her.

Herald was put to rest and the next heir was your older brother Johnathan. Unfortuantely he decided to give up his position and become a monk...So as you can see. The role of heir now falls to you. I'll be anxious to hear from you.

Till then, take care.

Grandma"

The room was silent as a tomb, except for the dull ticking of the grandfather clock. James stunned, handed the letter back to an equally, and probably even more stunned Cyric. A few seconds passed and the gypsy took the letter and promptly fainted.

--------

A/N: Everyone. I don't know when I'll add on more chapters. At the moment I'm really out of wanting to write fanfiction aka going through small bouts of depression and laziness. So...sorry...

Gothkitty. 


	6. The Past

HAH! Okay...Since I'm not as depressed as I was a few days ago..Here's a new chapter...

In Search of the Truth

Chapter 6: The Past

"Mommy can I ask you a question?" Asked a six year old child with dark red hair. He looked up at his mother with wide mahogany eyes. Nadja looked up from the gold and red rug she was weaving with a warm smile and lovingly stroked the soft locks of red wine colored hair on her child's head.

"Of course...What is it that you want to know?"

Cyric hesitated, wondering if his mother would become distressed. Nadja noticed his hesitation and sighed knowingly. It was only natural that thoughts of who his father was to be swelling inside of him. She stroked Cyric's hair once more before picking him up and hugging him to her body, wrapping her slender arms around him comfortingly. The numerous silver and gold bangles of every color on her slender wrists tinkling like soft chimes as she moved.

"You want to know about your father don't you?"

Cyric nodded, feeling ashamed at the hint of sadness in his mother's voice. Nadja held him closer.

"Your father was wonderful man. A loving husband and a equally loving father. He said you had his smile and that you were his pride and joy. He loved you very much, and I'm sure he'll be very proud of you now, at the polite and kind gentleman you've become."

The gypsy boy blinked in amazement, then leaned into his mother. His next question nagging at him regretfully.

"But if he loves us so much. Why doesn't he visit?" He felt Nadja stiffen and quickly relax, knowng that if she didn't act like it was nothing it would only lead to more questions. She stroked her child's hair in comfort.

"That my love is a question to be answered when you're older..."

Cyric looked up at her indignantly.

"But I am older..I turned 6 yesterday.."

Nadja laughed softly and placed a kiss on Cyric's forehead.

"Maybe next year sweetie...Now..Why don't you go off and play with Saori. I'm sure she's waiting for you.."

Cyric stood up from his mother's embrace and nodded with a grin, heading off for the small flat's front door. Nadja smiled as he opened it and waved to her. She waved back and blew him a kiss.

"Be sure to be back before sunset" Cyric nodded and returned the blown kiss before shutting the door and locking it.

Nadja sighed softly once she was alone. It had been five years since her husband Herald, the Prince and heir to the throne of England passed away. She didn't care of his title or of his position. She had loved him for him, and probably was the only woman besides his first wife to know him for who he truely was, and not a prim and overly proper man alot of the nobles daughter's thought him to be.

She dreaded the day Cyric would get tired of her excuse to postpone the truth. But at such a young age, the truth was too much. Nadja coughed softly feeling a chill along her spine. Even if she was considered a wife of royalty, she was definately not given the payment of one. Herald had given her enough money so the treasury wouldn't notice anything missing, but not enough to feed a growing child and herself for 5 months. She had tried to get a job, but nobody was willing to hire a gypsy

The place they lived in was a small runned down apartment full of gypsys who immigrated from all over Europe, trying to find a better way of life. They would have lived as they did in their home country but law prohibited them to solicitate in public areas, and if they did the residents would complain of them being an eye sore. Nadja coughed again, this time a little more forcefully. In a way she was happy that they lived in a regular home Cyric got enough teasing from his classmates because of his clothes. He didn't need to be teased anymore of his heritage.

------

Weeks past and Nadja's cough ended up to be a deep hack and high fever. She made little money from the rugs and blankets she sold and refused large amounts of money Saori's family gave them. She accepted small amounts and paid them back with beautifully woven blankets of the best quality wool she had or tasty dishes or desserts. With the money she recieved she paied for food and medicine. By the next month she was well out of her cold and able to return to market.

By 3 in the afternoon she had sucessfully sold a little over half of her stock of homemade blankets and rugs. Supply and demand was heavy during this time of the ear, since it was already mid-november. She wrapped her shawl around her shoulders tightly as she finished packing the rest of her unsold goods and untented her stall.

By 3:30 she had passed the small pharmacy, half way home when a group of dangerous looking mice approached her. Nadja pretended she didn't notice them, until they stopped right infront of her, blocking her path. She looked up at them defiantly, her Mahogany eyes proud.

"Please let me pass...I have nothing of value..."

The three gave eachother a look of mock surprise. The large of the two sneered down at her, his large and slender build towering over her smaller and fragile form.

"You hear that Joe she's asking to pass." The leader asked in a mocking tone. Nadja stiffened slightly.

"I sure did Colin...Did you hear what she said Arthur?" Asked the second mouse, a stocky yet slender male.

"I did..But what this? Nothing of value? Perhaps we can see for ourselves." Arthur started to rummage through the rugs and blankets, turning over the small cart as he did. Nadja gasped watching her hard work soak up the muddy water on the cobble stone street. She quickly ran over to Arthur, trying to stop him from ruining her work further. In her attempt Joe grabbed her from behind holding her in place. Nadja stiffened at the contact and struggled.

"Let go of me!"

Joe snickered cruelly and only held on to her tighter. Arthur who didn't find anything amongst the blankets and rugs, noticed a small string purse clutched in her hands and ripped it from her. Nadja stifled a grunt of surprise and watched him dig through the bag, throwing out papers and other trinkets until he pulled out a small wallet. He grinned greedily, only to have it taken from him Colin. He smirked at the amount of money in her wallet. It wasn't much but it'll do.

"Take the money, but please just leave me alone..."

Colin smirked and lightly traced her face with a finger. She jerked away disgusted. He only continued to smirk and stepped closer until she could smell the scent of whisky on his breath. She stiffened at the feel of a hand on her hip and out of reflext kicked out at Colin catching him in the most painful place possible. His two goons laughed up roariously until a red faced Colin painfully stood up and slapped her. She fell to the ground painfully. Still in his angry stupor he grabbed a bucket full of rain water and threw it's contents on her.

Nadja gasped and shivered violently from the sudden chill that penetrated her soaked clothing. Colin dropped the bucket and smiled victoriously. With that he kicked at her, enjoying the look of pain etched on her face.

"Colin enough already, we got the money lets go." Arthur placed a hand on Colin's shoulder, only to have it jerked away. His boss was too wound up in his violent mood. He continued to kick and egg insults at Nadja until a booming voice behind them sounded.

"Oi! Leave her alone!" They turned to see an well built elderly man with a cane. His collared shirt hid silent strength as he walked towards them. His very presense dangerous at the moment. Colin sneered at him and pulled out a dagger.

"What are you going to do about it old man? Hurt me...I suggest you walk back the way you came before you get hurt."

Akito looked at the younger mouse with a fierce gaze and continued to walk.

"I'm afraid you have it the other way around child. I do not like hurting others, but if it comes to that to see that she's left alone then I'll do so..."

"You're out of your league old man. Don't dare try to mess with me." Barked Colin placing the dagger by Nadja. Akito narrowed his eyes.

"Hey Colin. Maybe we should do as he says..." Whimpered Joe. Staring at Akito fearfully.

Colin angrily pushed his friend away and growled.

"What are you scared of you coward? He's an old man! He'll probably break his hip running!"

He noticed Akito was still walking and gritted his teeth, standing tall. Without warning he charged him and lashed out with the dagger, aiming it at Akito's heart. The eldrely man quickly side stepped and turned to bring down the cane onto Colin's back with a loud crack. Colin let out a yelp of pain and fell to the ground unconcious. The two goons squealed in fear and took off running, forgetting about their boss's unconcious form.

Akito sighed tiredly and strode over to the shivering Nadja. Gently he helped her up, and gathered her goods and belongings.

"Are you alright?" Nadja nodded and suddenly coughed violently. Akito looked at her worriedly and without a single word escorted her back home. The next day on his walk in the market place he noticed her stall wasn't there. Concerned he asked a few of the other sellers and they said she hadn't shown up.

Worry now etched in his heart, since he hand his family became good friends with her and her son he had thought of her as his daughter and Cyric as his own grandchild. He quickly walked over to the runned down apartment and found out she had come down with a extremely serious case of phemonia. Later that evening the doctor came to see her and gave her some medicine. Akito and his family visited daily and Cyric rarely left her bedside, even if she didn't want him near in fear he'd also catch her sickness.

Then on a rainy afternoon in mid December she passed away. Cyric sobbed uncontrolably at her bedside, clutching on to her hand. The warmth rapidly fading.

--------------

Saori stroked Cyric's bangs worriedly, he had been unconcious for nearly half an hour. She as well as everyone else, noticed tears were streaming down his cheeks. She sighed painfully and gently kissed his forehead.

"Cyric..Wake up, onegai..."

Then as if he heard her words, his eyes flutted open. He squinted as his vision came back to him and saw Saori looking down at him worried.

"Saori? Wha-What happened?"

"You fainted...Are you okay?"

Cyric didn't seem to hear her, and looked around dazed.

"Mother...Where is she?" Saori blinked. Her expression pained. She softly stroked his hair.

"Cyric...Your mother passed away years ago. When you were six..."

Cyric sat up confused.

"But she..She was.." Saori only shook her head.

A few seconds past and realization cast over him. The next thing Saori knew was Cyric latching on to her, sobbing into her chest. Comfortingly she hugged him and continued to stroke his hair.

Adventures of Gothkitty

Gothkitty: Okay...I said I wasn't going to write much anymore..but..I'm kind of going over my time limit of supposed working on homework to write this. 'sobs' I really don't want to do a self portrait.

Ratigan: Lazy...


	7. Devious Plots and a New Case

MERRY CHRISTMAS PEOPLE. I'M BACK. More or less…… .. So onto the chapter.

Listening Selections: Paasion (Utada Hikaru), Simple and Clean (Utada Hikaru), RENT movie soundtrack, Naruto Opening and Ending themes.

All I can say…Kingdom Hearts 2 opening sequence is so awesome…and pretty…

In Search of the Truth

Chapter 6: Devious Plots and a New Case.

Fall began to set in London. The leaves had taken on the earthy tones the season and the skys starated to darken, blotting out the sun.

Cyric sighed softly and stood outside the palace gates. He stated at the palace lost in thought. His meeting with her Royal Majesty, no cross that. With his grandmother went well. He was as nervous as hell, yet he learned a great deal of his father. All would be fine, if that tiny itch of becoming ruler of an entire country wasn't nagging him.

His ears perked up and the gypsy turned his head to the far upper corner of the building; the feeling of someone's sharp gaze boring in to his soul. He found no one there and shrugged off the feeling. With another sigh he made a mental note to return next week for tea and headed home.

---------

Thomas, one of Ratigan's goons peek cautiously from behind the curtain, making sure that Cyric hadn't spotted him. The mouse was overly thin and ratty looking. The servants clothes he had stolen from the one he knocked out fited loosely, making him out of place. Oddly he had gone unnoticed.

Without waiting he dashed though a secret passage way of the castle and scurried back down to the sewers. The information he gathered would make Ratigan pleased, possibly pleased enough that he'd give Thomas something of great value.

-----------

Ratigan stared at his golden pocket watch. It was ten minutes past five and he was very anxious to know what Durril had been summoned to the palace for. The ex-professor already knew the detail of the gypy's past, but to know for sure why he was summoned was always good. Durril was the second heir to the throne in England. The plan already started to form in his plotting mind. He would do away with the queen, and when the gypsy is put into power he'd set his plan into motion. It was a very simple and basic plan. But even sometimes the simplest of plans were the best.

The running of foot steps caught his attention. With a wide sly grin he turned around to see Thomas huffing and puffing towards him. Thomas took a few seconds to catch h is breath before breaking out the news.

"It's just as you suspected sir and the queen has also asked for him to return next week Thursday for tea."

Ratigan smirked deviously. It seemed that fate was on his side.

"Excellent….Two days from next week Thursday will be Her Majesty's birthday. That's when the plan sets into motion. Durril will take the throne after we get rid of her majesty and then…We strike. First we take care of Hiragawa and her impudent cousin. Then Malin…" Ratigan scowled at the names before continuing. "We keep them alive of course..Until our plans are over. The threat of the ones he love most in peril danger will force him to hand over the throne to me…In the meantime..Bazul will be given a off hand case. One that'll baffle him and keep him off my tracks. Then when he realizes it's a fake It'll be too late. Under my authority he and his chubby assistant will never see the light of day ever again!"

Thomas blinked owlishly. The plan seemed fool proof, but something was amiss.

"But professor, who's going to keep the detective off our tails?" Ratigan smirked smugly.

"A simple question to a simple answer Thomas…." He snapped fingers and a tall figure walked into the room. Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"A woman professor? Begging your pardon, but how can a woman cause all the chaos you're planning?"

The woman that was indicated, was tall like Thomas with white fur and dark golden eyes, an odd feature for a mouse. She was clothed in long pants, figure hugging undershirt and a white robe like shirt over it. The sleeves like a kimono.

She smirked slightly and place her hands together and stared at Thomas. Within seconds her feminine features and form morphed away until an exact mirror image of Thomas stood in her place. The real Thomas started in shock.. The very move seemed to destroy all bounds of logic. The fake Tohmas like magic produced a long, thin sheet of paper, with odd characters written on it. She tossed the paper into the air and then pushed out her fingers, as if reaching.

"Needle storm."

Thomas stood there confused, until a sudden gust of wind slammed into him and before he could run or react he was on the floor. His body now resembling a metal porcupine. He weakly lifted his head, his vision blurring rapidly.

"W-who are you?"

The woman smirked coldly and produced another slip of paper.

"Ayame…Ayame the spell master and duplicator. Now….Die….."

Thomas pathetically scrambled away, fear on his scrubby features.

"Spirit devour"

A flash of blood red exploded. Thomas screamed and the last thing he saw was the form of a dragon, it's mouth wide open; lined with rows of jagged teeth.

Adventures of Gothkitty

Gothkitty: 'playing KH' ARUGH EVIL URSULA! STOP SPINNING.

Dawson: I say..I'm getting quite dizzy from this game…

Gothkitty:..You get used to it .. aurgh trying to maneuver is difficult.

Basil: 'rereading the chapter': You have a thing for killing off henchmen don't you?

Gothkitty:…..yes? .. 'sweatdrops'

Basil: You're watching too much Naruto….

Gothkitty: Not the one on tv. Ew. Kakashi sounds horrible and Naruto sounds like an idiot. 'hugs fandubbed anime'

Ratigan: So..Why aren't we in this game? It's Disney right?

Gothkitty: No clue .. But it be rather interesting if Basil was to become a heartless…..Yes…Basil come to the dark side…..we have candy….MWHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Basil: 'glare'

Gothkitty:…………'goes back to playing'

Basil: Your story line is going willy nilly again. Isn't it?

Gothkitty: Yes…………..

--

So..Yeah .. It was a rather pointless chapter….If there ever is a KH3 I will laugh if the GMD cast is in it XD.


	8. Unnoticed Suspicions

I return o.O., sort of. So far I'm super busy with school and everything else in between. But I'm hoping to get the creative juices flowing again, and get this baby finished by the summer. Maybe not -- Music: RENT, Flames of Feet.

In Search of the Truth

Chapter 8: Unnoticed Suspicions

Aidan held two pieces of ancient pottery in his hands. Slowly the pieces were brought together, meeting perfectly like jigsaw puzzle as the crack line became invisible by the second. The eldest Hiragawa sibling had managed to lure a job as a restorer of Ancient Egyptian pottery, jewelry and many other things at the local museum.

It wasn't exactly the dream job he always wanted, but at least the pay was good. Good enough he and his friends didn't have to resort to their past jobs. Not that it would cause any problems. Except for only a few rich mice's wallets to lighten. Including that hijacking carriages and such was a huge problem in a large well run city and country.

He sighed softly in accomplishment and gently removed his hands from the glued together pottery. Another pot done and, about five more to go. At least he didn't have to translate the text on stone slabs.

"Hey Aidan…Where do these figurines go?" Asked Danny carrying a tray of small golden statues of the Egyptian gods. Aidan looked up from a mini earthenware jar.

"Over by the other figurines." He said, motioning with a gloved hand to a large wooden table where lay numerous golden statues. Danny made a face as he put the tray next to a dozen others.

"Why the hell am I stuck organizing inventory for the damned gift shop?" He demanded, glaring at the statues that seemed to be eerily mocking him. Aidan shrugged before sighing in frustration. The pieces just didn't want to bloody fit together.

The small clock that was hanging on one of the walls of the room chimed indicating it was already four,

"HALLELUJAH FREAKING DOO. WE CAN FINALLY LEAVE!" Shouted a very eager Danny. Aidan cursed; as the pot pieces he had glued together broke apart in his grasp. He wasn't expecting his friend's shout.

Aidan calmly, (as calmly as he could without doing bodily harm to his best friend) placed the two pieces onto the side. He'll finish them later.

"Are you going on that investigation with Cyric tonight?" He asked with a tone of amusement; glasses gleaming in the dim glow of the ceiling light. Danny made a scoffing noise and glared in mock offense.

"Of course! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! You know how fidgety his boss is in trusting people." A pause followed as he stuffed a pair of grungy work gloves into his old canvas sling. "Damned paranoid and psycotic if you ask me." Danny aka Club continued muttering under his breath.

"Has he ran his safety experiments on you ye-" A worn black coat was tossed at Aidan, who caught it smoothly all the while wearing a smile of smugness. "I guess he has. "

Danny shoved one arm, then the other into his own coat (a soft chocolate mousse color) before growling and swearing softly.

"Where the hell do you think I got that gaping hole in my jacket from!" Aidan eyed the coin sized puncture hole smack dab right on the worn coat, just where Danny's heart was. "Alright…The guy is crazy in which he freaked out and thought you were a vampire? You actually managed to make him believe you were a vampire didn't you?"

"How could I not? The guy's place reeks so strongly of garlic that I could smell the stuff a good foot away down the street. No wonder they hate it, those things leave a mark on you. I don't know how Cyric can stand him."

"Well," Aidan paused to choose his words. "Once you get over his insane living style, the garlic, the protection charms and the paranoia he's actually quite a nice guy." Danny stared at his friend who by now had sling on his own bag and was adjusting the collar of the coat he wore.

"I think lying underground for those two weeks scrambled something in your brain my friend." He grumbled and grabbed his bag, stalking out of the tiny room. Aidan brushed off the insult and sighed following his friend out; closing the door behind him as he did.

--------

Ayame slowly walked down a long aisle with each side of the wall adorned with famous historical paintings. She eyed the detailing of each work of art then roved around the usual late afternoon crowd. Most of them were elderly men and women all absorbed into the painting they were gazing at. Security guards were warily aware of her presence as she smoothly rounded a corner and into women's restroom.

With only the sound of her heeled boots clicking on the wooden floor she checked each bathroom stall for any mice who happened to be "relieving themselves" She smiled to herself and locked herself into one of the stalls, undoing her dress. The endless yards of sewn fabric pooled at her feet, leaving her in a skin tight suit of black.

The woman stuffed her dress neatly inside the storage closet. She would come back for it tomorrow morning.

-----------------------

Basil stared at the empty display case. The diamond necklace of Mouseland's tenth queen was missing. The security gaurds didn't hear or see anyone enter or exist the museum grounds. The very disappearance of the piece of priceless jewelry was amazingly a complete baffle for the detective. He didn't want to admit it, but who ever had done this job had definitely gone beyond criminal mastermind. In other words this person was extremely good.

"Basil do you possibly think that someone might have just taken the necklace out by using the key?" The detective shook his head and stared at the display case and the area around it intensely.

"No. It's couldn't have been that easy Dawson. It's not a impossible idea, but the only person who has access to the key is her Majesty, and the lock doesn't show signs of being forced. The only sign that someone has taken the necklace, besides the fact that it's missing is this peculiar warp in the glass." After saying this he pointed to a large sized circular ripple like defect on one of the clear glass panels.

"Amazing." Muttered Dawson more to himself, but loud enough for Basil to hear. "It looks as if someone physically liquefied that particular area and sutck their hand in to take the necklace."

"It does seem like that Dawson, but it seems very illogical." Replied Basil now giving the warp a distrustful look. His partner's idea wasn't bad, but just didn't make sense in hardcore scientific standards. Then again, he thought to himself; within the past five weeks he'd had seen far more things of the paranormal then he'd ever want to in a lifetime. Oh yes, he definitely was holding Aidan and Cyric responsible into dragging him on one of their "ghost hunting" stakeouts.

"Then again. It may be possible" The detective continued smiling at the doctor. "Perhaps we should see Mr. Durril's 2nd employer. He should be able to give us some information about the possibilities of a person being able to physically reach through glass."

-----

Gothkitty: (blinks) wow..This was a horrible chapter.

Basil: Your writing is getting bad.

Gothkitty: I know D:. Blame my creativity of dying a horrible death.

Ratigan: Does this mean you'll stop subjecting us to your crazy schemes?

Gothkitty: maybe. D.

Ratigan:………….

------

I haven't written fanfiction in such a loooooong time xx. Sorry guys.


	9. A wizard of all sorts

Music Selection: White Destiny (Pretear), Tragic Kingdom album (No Doubt), New Future ( Full Moon wo Sagashite), Sorafune (TOKIO).

In search of the Truth

Chapter 9: A wizard of all sorts

Basil and Dawson hopped off a carriage as it passed a cemetery. The two armed with lanterns and a revolver each, (there had been a rumor of muggings) stared at the large gates that towered over them threateningly.

"Well….Here we are." Smiled Basil, he looked to his partner who didn't seem as upbeat; in fact he looked the total opposite. "Dawson I say…Are you alright?"

"Basil please tell me you're joking. We're going to be going in to there?" Asked Dawson, now literally shaking out of fear. He vowed he'd never set foot onto haunted grounds ever again, not after that incident at the Tower of London. Basil scoffed, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Come now Dawson, don't tell me you actually believe there's a curse? The ones who started it were a bunch of ruffian teenagers who were scared out of their wits for being in a grave yard all night." Dawson didn't seem to be convinced by the detective's coaxing.

Basil sighed and patted his assistant on a well-rounded shoulder. If the good doctor didn't want to venture in then he wasn't going to force him.

"Very well old friend. Tell you what. Another carriage is approaching so; why don't you return back to the flat and ask Mrs. Judson for a nice glass of sherry to calm your nerves. I'll be back in possibly an hour."

Dawson smiled in relief and nodded. He didn't want to sound like a coward but going into a cemetary on a foggy night was bit much for his nerves.

"See you back at the flat." He replied, now calming down. Basil smiled and headed into the darkened lot. Dawson sighed and whistled a cheerful tune, straining his ears for the rattling wheels and rhythmic beats of horse hooves on the cobblestone streets.

Suddently realization hit him. He was completely alone, infront of a cemetery, in almost pitch-black darkness, save for the dim streetlamps and his tiny lantern. The doctor's mind began to wonder if it was better to go with Basil then having to wait here for gods knows how long for another carriage to approach. In a way he kind of wished they had taken Toby instead of a carriage. At least he'd have someone to talk to.

"Oh bother…" He muttered and quickly ran into the darkened lot, not being able to stand out on the sidewalk alone any longer. "Basil?!"

Dawson quickly strode past headstones upon headstones shining his tiny lantern around. In the back of his mind he felt ashamed for acting like a lost child but fear was ruling and fear always tends to win.

"NOW I'VE GOT YOU! EAT WOODEN SPIKE OF DEATH YOU BLOOD SUCKING FIEND!!!!!!" Screamed a male voice a few feet away from Dawson. The poor doctor froze, then cocked the pistol in his hand and shot at where ever the voice came from.

"RAAAAAAAAAAH!" Came the voice again this time coming closer to Dawson, by the second.

"GABRIEL!! STOP! HE'S NOT A VAMPIRE!!".

Too late. Dawson immediately found himself being tackled from behind and tumbling roughly into a tombstone. Winded by slamming into hard granite he fought off his attacker the best he could. The only glimpse he caught was of a rather large wooden stake coming down aiming dead center for his heart.

Just when he thought the sharp wood would pierce him he felt the heavy weight of his attacker being seized off. The doctor breathed heavily and quickly sat up to see a lanky and unnaturally tall white mouse being held back by both Aidan and Danny. Cyric who was next to them tried to relieve the wooden spike that was still in the death grip of the now flailing white mouse; as he yelled to be let go and other sentences of having to kill the vampire.

"GABE STOP FLAILING! You're going to hurt someone with that stake!" Yelled the gypsy as he nimbly dodged the pointy end of the large stick still trying to get it out of his boss's hand.

"Dawson are you alright?" Asked Basil in concerned manner. He offered the traumatized doctor a helping hand, which was gladly taken. Dawson shakily stood up and brushed pieces of dirt and grass off of his clothes.

"I-I think so Basil…Who is that man? Is he Cyric's employer?" The detective let out a long sigh and nodded almost as if it was a very difficult thing to do.

"Indeed he is Dawson. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm quite sure Basil." Came the reasurred reply. Basil nodded and strode over to group. Aidan and Danny now relieved that they're friend's eccentric boss wass finally calm, gingerly let go of Gabriel's coat.

"Mr. Mathewson let me clear up this misunderstanding if I may. This is my associate Dr. Watson, who I assure you upon my most honest word he is not a vampire." The detective turned to Dawson and gestured to the lanky white mouse.

"And as I've mentioned before this is Mr. Durril's employer. Mr. Mathewson."

Dawson put aside the incident and offered a friendly hand.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Mathewson." Gabriel grinned widely and grasped the older mouse's hand into a hearty handshake before quickly pulling him to his being for a friendly hug. Dawson fought the urge to cough at the stench of garlic that wafted from his ex-attacker's body.

"Pleasure's all m ine Doc. I can call you doc right? I'm terribly sorry about that scruffle back there. Didn't know you were with Mr. Basil. I didn't hurt you did I?"

Gabriel pulled away and looked down to see Dawson shake his head, a little shocked at the friendly gesture that had been bestowed upon him.

"Good good. I must say though. You have a wonderful aim, even if you couldn't see me. Clipped my coat collar just a fraction. Any closer and…" He smiled thoughtfully, stuffing his hands into his coat pocket. "I guess I'll have no reason to be chasing the paranormal evil within the great pearly gates…Hmm no matter. Say to make up for this whole situation I'll treat everyone to a drink!"

"Dear gods anything but alcohol." Muttered Cyric; looking like he was going to cry. He quickly received a whack upside the head from a wooden stake, luckily with the blunt flat end.

"And what's wrong with a good drink? It'll make you nice and strong. And it's good for you!"

(A/N: No it's not..)

"That's what you said about sucking raw eggs.." Retorted Cyric the paranormal investigator rookie, rubbing the lump on his head.

TWACK.

The wooden stick smacked him on the head again. Cyric winced and touched a wet spot by his crown.

"Hey! You hit me with the pointy end!" Gabriel tapped the wooden stick on his shoulder in a roguish way.

"That's what you get for mocking the power or raw eggs. NEVER deny the power of raw eggs. I swear on my father's grave they've made me look five years younger. As punishment I'm challenging you to a drinking match." A evil grin spread on his face as he walked up to Dawson and quickly ushered the good doctor towards the entrance of the cemetery.

Aidan and Danny watched in silence, feeling sory for the younger mouse. It must have been hell when first starting to work with the paranormal expert. Cyric opened and closed his mouth in stunned shock. What was up with his boss tonight? Not wanting to think further on the question he ran after the two retreating figures trying his best to change Gabriel's mind.

The other three slowly followed having a gut feeling that the rest of the night was going to be a complete nightmare.

A good half an hour later the group sat themselves at a large table in a rough looking tavern. And just as predicted things were already spiraling down into unfixable destruction. Gabriel downed his pint of rum and slammed the glass onto the table. He smiled, even though now he was a tad concerned and guilty about his apprentice's condition. The gypsy had managed to down two pints without any affect. But now at his third he looked rather tipsy. It made him feel a bit relieved that they had a doctor with them, just incase the poor guy passed out.

Aidan adjusted his glasses and kept an unwavering eye on his sister's boyfriend. He knew there was going to be hell to pay once he got him home. Or he was going to give the gypsy hell if something happened while in his drunken stupor.

'No.' He thought. ' I'll think nice positive thoughts. This is Cyric we're talking about. He's decent and wouldn't take advantage of Saori, even if he was drunk'

"Maybe we should go already? I think Cyric is going to pass out anytime soon." Spoke Danny snapping the eldest Hiragawa sibling out of his over protective brotherly thoughts.

"Indeed." Agreed Basil placing his pocket watch into his coat pocket. It was already past midnight and he was very sure Mrs. Judson would be concered that Dr. Dawson or he had returned.

"What happened?! Is he going to be alright?" Demanded a very worried Saori. She looked at the guilty faces of the men in her flat's living room and then to the completely passed out Cyric that lay sprawled out on the couch.

"He'll be fine Ms. Hiragawa he just needs to rest." Replied Dawson with a reasurring smile, checking the listless young man's pulse for safety measures.

Saori's blue eyes bore daggers at the others. She was upset that these full grown men weren't responsible enough to restrain Gabriel for going into the punishment. But she was more upset at Basil, since he being the most responsible and level headed didn't do anything.

"Well…I guess we'll see ourselves out." Smiled Aidan, afraid of his younger sister's mood. Never cross a woman's wrath when the health of the one she loves dearly is at stake.

Once they had cleared out and locked the flat's door behind them Saori gently rearranged the damp cloth on Cyric's forehead. A small discontented groan came from the gypsy's mouth as he slowly sat up and stared up blearly eyed at Saori.

"Cyric…Are you okay?" She asked in true concern, leaning down to brush the damp strands of hair away from his eyes. He murmered something and swiftly grabbed th ex-spy around the waist; pulling her down onto the couch with him.

Saori squeaked in surprise and flushed deeply when she realized his head was resting at the back of her neck with his arms still encircled around her waist. She was glad that Hikaru was spending the night at a friends, and wasn't around to see the scene of the two lying on the couch together in a rather akward position.

Her flush deepened, feelng his warm breath tickling her neck.

"I love you Saori…" Came a muffled reply, followed by deep rhythmic breathing.

"I love you too." She whispered in rely with a shy smile and placed her hands on top of his. She sighed quietly, moving a little in order to get comfortable for a long night.

-------

Adventures of Gothkitty.

Gothkitty: Ah….That makes me feel all nice, warm and fuzzy .

Ratigan: Infidel. How come I wasn't in this chapter?

Gothkitty: Always about you isn't it. Mr. Scrooge?

Ratigan: I'm very generous I'll have you know.

Gothkitty: Name one good deed where you actually gave someone something nice. As is normally plesant.

Ratigan:..I spared the bat's life?

Gothkitty: But you chucked him over board.

Ratigan: …………


End file.
